


One Ring To Rule Dean

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cock Rings, F/M, Quickies, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean Winchester and a cock ring. Need I say more?





	One Ring To Rule Dean

He mouthed kisses along her throat, sucking in the delicate skin, breaking it and drawing blood to the surface. She’s going to be mad and probably shoot him another hole for marking her up while still on a case but Dean’s going to leave that for after, for when they both actually could be bothered and care.

Little delicate moans were cut off by a ringing of the phone.

“The phone..” She muttered but she didn’t let go. Her hand was still playing with the hair on the back of his neck and he didn’t want to stop and kept going until he sucked in the perky nipple and she arched her back and pulled his head closer.

“Don’t take it.” He murmured against her soft skin and leaving a wet trail up her chest again, showering her body with needy kisses.

“I have to.” She breathed out loud while the phone rang for the 5th time. And then she broke free and he let out a loud sigh of disappointment before scrambling off her, turning himself on his back in defeat.

“Hey, Sam.” Her voice was hoarse and she had to clear her throat before answering the phone. Dean rolled his eyes visibly and was shot down by her grumpy eyes.

“He’s with me. Didn’t he pick up his phone?” Another glance, angrier than the one before.

She’s perfected her bitchface since she’s been hanging around them and Dean knows exactly who’s to blame. Dean leaned down, searching for the phone in the pocket of his jeans. Widening his eyes, he scrolled through the missed calls and messages.

“Alright, we’ll be there in 5!” She shuffled and got out of the still warm bed before gathering her clothes off the floor.

“We’re in a middle of a case, Dean! He needs to be able to reach us all the time. Shit, why did I let you talk me into this when clearly he’s working his ass off!” She angrily threw on her skirt and shirt, buttoning it up furiously.

God, she looks even hotter when she’s mad. He should make her mad more often and immediately made a mental note.

“Get ready, we’ll meet him at the school. The security guy’s coming back from lunch soon.”

“But.”

“But what?” She sat to put on her shoes and looked up annoyed.

Dean’s dick twitched at that sexy rage and when she saw him, he pointed at his dick, throbbing and leaking, the tip almost purple. He could see her eyes trailing down the shaft to rest on the ring that was wrapped tightly around the base of his rock hard dick.

“Ahh. I forgot. Sorry.” She got up, her look more sympathetic. “We still have what, 20 minutes if we don’t want your dick falling off? Get dressed and we’ll figure something out.” She was out the door before he could protest and then he heard her start up the car.

 

***

 

“Dean, you’re making noises.” It was true, they walked along the empty corridor and his crotch was making sounds.

The drive here was fucking torture and he could feel every bump along the way. Dean was sure that she deliberately hit some manhole covers, just because she could.

“You were the one who wanted vibrating rings. Dammit!” He trailed long behind her, hissing at her and trying to keep his voice down.

There was no time for arguments because they had reached Sam and the security man. They flashed their badges and let him lead them to the tiny office where he’s going to show them the security tapes.

“Um..Dean?” Sam could hear the vibration and stared down Dean’s dick.

“I know!” Dean snarled and let the others go in first, holding the door open for them.

Dean stayed in the back, careful not to step too close to the security guy and he hoped that the others will keep on talking so that the vibrations could not be heard.

He was sure that he could cut diamonds with his cock by now. Droplets of pre-cum leaking off his tip as he tried to stay cool and Dean was wondering how long it’ll take until his pants will be soaked.

She was standing before him, shielding him from the guy and Dean was so damn grateful. But if Dean thinks that he’s safe, he’s totally wrong. He could feel her hand palming against his crotch while she talks to the guy. The pressure she’s applying is a relieve and muted the vibration but his cock is throbbing and he’s so fucking far gone already. He let out a cough and cleared his throat.

“Sam, you got this? I need to take a step out. Claustrophobia.” He said, looking around wide eyed and he thinks that the guy probably even believed him because he was sweating profoundly.

“Yeah, me too.” She said and stepped out after him.

As soon as the door was closed again, Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the next bathroom which happened to be a wheelchair accessible bathroom. He pulled her in and locked the door before he smashed her hard against the door, his lips found hers in a heartbeat.

“Fucking tease.” He breathed against her neck as he mouthed his way around to her ear, sucking in her earlobe and he could hear her giggle. Fucking _giggle_ when he’s so miserable.

She pushed him back now and he walked the couple of steps until his ass made contact with the sink and she was right in between his legs, her hands freeing his pants as their forehead leaned against each other, panting.

His slacks came off easily but taking off his boxer shorts hurt so fucking much. As soon as the pants and underwear were pooled around his ankles, she hiked her skirt up, pushed it around her waist before her fingertips brushed against his hot cock.

Her fingers trailed along the vein that was visible and Dean thought that his cock might fall off any given moment. She was about to sink to her knees but Dean held a tight grip around her arm before he pulled her up again. “No, just want to fuck you. Please.” Wow, he didn’t know when he’s gotten so desperate but he’s telling the truth. If he can’t come now he’ll probably die and he really doesn’t want to be known as the guy who went down with a ring around his cock.

She smirked and braced one of her feet on the sink next to Dean, before pulling her panties to the side. Dean could see the wetness that was already dripping down her thighs. So she couldn’t lie, seeing him all desperate turns her on and Dean doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

He flinched when her hand grabbed at his throbbing cock and guide it to her entrance, coating it with slick and rubbed it against her aching heat.

“Fuck.” He closed his eyes and bit his lips when she sank a little lower, taking him in inch by inch. She coos and breathed heavily, hooking her hands behind his head for leverage as he meets her halfway until he was in her balls deep, the vibration of the cock ring agonizingly sharp on his sac. His fingers dig deep into her hips, guiding her up and down and pulling her closer to him, making her feel the vibrations too.

“Come for me, Dean.” She purred against his neck, her hands squeezed past their bodies to rub circles on her clit.

He was so close and then he could feel her inner walls squeezing him so good.

“Honey, I.. I.” Her heat enclosed him, clamping down so hard on him, he thinks he can sees stars. “Son of a-!” Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he came in her, hard and wild, biting down on her shoulder as he rode out his climax.

As they caught their breath, she stepped off him, letting him slide out from her, his dick still standing firm and so fucking sensitive. She cleaned herself up with toilet paper while Dean is trying to get the ring off him, his hands shaking and he doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry of the agony that ring brings.

“I’ll search for Sam. Do you need help?” She asked him, kissing him on the nose as he tilt his head.

“Huh? Uh..no, alright.” He breathed out and return his attention back to taking it off.

“Oh and Dean?” She was grinning.

“Huh?” God, he must have looked pathetic.

“Put it back on? Tonight?”

“Hell yes!” He smirked but already he knows that it’s going to end him.


End file.
